The Real Easter Bunny
by Stripes93
Summary: Italy's found the Easter bunny and is excited to show Prussia who, though skeptical, follows after the nation in blue bunny ears. *Fluffy PruIta one shot*


"Germany! Germany! Germany!" Prussia looked up from his breakfast to find Italy running into his house, calling out his brother's name. He was taken back when momentarily when he saw what the Italian had on his head-a pair of blue rabbit ears. A smirk lifted up his lips and he couldn't help but think that if anyone looked more adorable in rabbit ears than an actually rabbit it was Feliciano.

"West isn't here right now, Italy." He said, standing up. "What is it?"

"Oh, hi Gilbert! Happy Easter!" Italy cheered and smiled at him, running over to give him a hug and kiss him on both cheeks. He failed to notice the red blush seeping in on the man's cheeks.

"H-happy Eater, Italy." Prussia stuttered out. Unlike West, he didn't get a hug or kiss from Italy everyday, so when he did he cherished every moment of it. "Um...what's with the rabbit ears?"

"Oh, well I was pretending to be the Easter bunny but I can't anymore." Italy said, smiling brightly.

"Well...why not? Run out of chocolate?" The albino said, looking down to the green basket in Italy's hand which was full of multicolored sweets and eggs.

"No! I found the_ real_ Easter bunny!" His eyes were wide as he said it, innocent like a child.

"You...what?" The Prussian nation didn't understand. What did he mean the real Easter bunny? The Easter bunny didn't exist.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Italy grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door at a run, excited to show his friend his new find. Prussia followed after the man, looking behind to see that Italy even had a rabbit tail on.

_'He's so cute,_' He thought before unexpectedly running into the Italian.

"Look!" Italy pointed to the ground where a large, white rabbit sat, munching on the grass. He looked like an ordinary rabbit to Prussia, how could Italy be sure it was the Easter bunny? "I told you I found him!"

"Well...what makes you so sure it's the Eater bunny?" Prussia asked as Italy bent down, gently petting the rabbit that had no fear.

"...You mean it's not?" Italy looked to the white haired nation, lip trembling as though he might cry. He was so proud of himself for finding the rabbit and he was sure it was the Easter bunny. Maybe Romano was right and the Easter bunny didn't exist.

_'Crap,'_ Gilbert thought, biting his lip. He didn't mean to make Italy sad. "Uh...look over there! Is that Germany?" He cried, pointing the opposite direction.

"Huh? Where?" Italy looked behind him and Prussia quickly took an egg and a piece of chocolate from inside the basket and set it by the rabbit who sniffed it curiously before going back to munching on the grass. "I didn't see him," Italy said, turning back around.

"Oh, maybe it wasn't." Gilbert said then looked to the rabbit. "Hey, look at that!" He said pointing to the rabbit, giving himself a pat on the back for his surprised voice.

"Oh!" Italy's face lit up as he saw the egg and chocolate, picking them up. "Gilbert, he left us gifts! Thank you mister Easter bunny!" he said happily. Finally the rabbit seemed to have enough of this patch of grass and hopped off, hopefully to not be bothered by annoying humans this time.

"Well, I guess that was the Easter bunny." Prussia said, glancing to Italy who unwrapped the chocolate treat then broke it in half, holding out a piece for Gilbert. "I can't take your chocolate."

"He gave it to both of us. So you should have some, too." Feliciano said, smiling to the red-eyed man. That smile was contagious because Gilbert found himself grinning back and took the treat, popping it in his mouth. Maybe it was because Italy had given it to him but that chocolate tasted better than anything in the world. "I have something for you, too!" Prussia looked confused for a moment before Italy reached into his basket and pulled out pair of pink rabbit ears, identical to his own. He was about to reject them, stating that awesomely, manly men don't wear pink but the words stopped on his tongue at the face the Italian nation was giving him. How could he say no?

He grabbed the ears and placed them on his head, looking around to make sure no one could see him. "You look so cute!" Italy cooed. Gilbert felt the heat rise to his face at the words and he smiled, ear to ear.

"No...I look awesome!" He said. Who cares if someone saw him like this. Italy thought he looked cute and that's all that mattered. Feliciano giggled and hopped next to Gilbert, rubbing his nose against the older nations.

"Bunny kiss!" He cheered. All of Gilbert's breath stopped at that moment and it took a minute for him to regain his composure-and to make sure he didn't fall down from the surprise. Italy then giggled and began to hop off, wiggling his cotton tail butt. "Come on, Gilbert! Let's go find Germany and tell him we found the Easter bunny!" You didn't need to tell him twice to follow after that fluffy tail.

"Happy Easter to me!" He said under his breath, hopping after him. Best. Easter. Ever!

* * *

><p><em>AN: A fluffy Easter one shot for one of my newest favorite couple. These two are just so adorable together! =^_^= HAPPY EASTER!_


End file.
